Blaze Trains at Smithburn Speedway
Blaze trains at the legendary dirt track that held Willy's Cup races from 1949 to 1968 and meets Stephen Hotrod, Mel Kart, and Warren McDrift (three legends). Transcript Blaze Meets the Three Legends/Fabulous Chevy Bel Air Throwback Blaze: Wow! Those are three of the best Willy's Cup racers ever! Stephen Hotrod! Mel Kart! Blaze and GameCube: Warren "Lights" McDrift! GameCube: He won 38 Willy's Cup races in his entire career! Blaze: Wow! I wanna talk to them. Warren McDrift: As I live and breathe if it ain't Blaze. Blaze: A pleasure to meet you, Mr. McDrift. Warren McDrift: But you had a tough year haven't you? Blaze: Oh uh... Mel Kart: Shouldn't you be running practice laps in the Motor Speedway of the South by now? Blaze: Yeah sure bu... Mel Kart: You're here to steal our secrets! Stephen Hotrod: Are you looking for your lost Mojo? Blaze: Wow, you don't mince words around here, do you? Mel Kart: Truth is always quicker, kid! But Warren used to have serious eyes for Chev, who didn't like fast Sedans. And that left him out, but Warren wasn't just fast, but he was fearless. Warren McDrift: That's correct. The second I saw my first race back in 1949 I just knew I had to get in there, but the fellas in charge didn't like the idea of a sedan racer showing them up, so they wouldn't let me have a number. GameCube: And what did you do? Warren McDrift: I stole one... on purpose! Blaze: Who did you steal it from? Warren McDrift: From some guy named Gary Trickle, he only raced for one race and that's it! Blaze and GameCube: What!?!? Warren McDrift: I still short to take no for an answer, right Mel? Mel Kart: If we waited for an invitation, we might have never raced, and once we got on the track, we didn't want to leave and that's how Chev felt, too! You know, you should've seen him when he first came to town. Shiny coral and gray colors. Not just a 1955 Chevy Bel Air, but he was already calling himself... Mackie (Chevy's crew chief), Mel, Warren, and Stephen: The Fabulous Chevy Bel Air! Woo-hoo! Blaze: Did we ever ride him on that? Mel Kart: Not for long, because Chev was the fastest race of this side of Fillydelphia! Mackie: Until he wasn't. Blaze and GameCube: What?!?! Mackie: Everything changed when the rookie showed up. (it cuts to a flashback in 1953 at Smithburn Speedway with the racers racing.) Mackie: Took Chev all at no time to work his way through the best racers in Fillydelphia. Passed Mel, passed Warren, even Stephen, but there was still the rookie to deal with. (the rookie, who is named Harry Fenders, slams the Chevy Bel Air) Mackie: He tried slamming him into the wall, but Chev never touched any wall unless he wanted to. (Chevy Bel Air flips on top of Harry.) Mackie: That rookie never saw anything like that before. Blaze: He did that!?!? Oh, are you kidding me right now!? Mackie: Chev couldn't wipe the smile off his face for a week after that. Blaze: I wish I could've seen Chevy so happy. (sighs) GameCube Dresses Up as Nyan Storm GameCube: Hey look at this! My car's painted like Nyan Storm! I also modded the engine from a NASCAR V8 to a 572ci supercharger with a Lenco 6-Speed trans! (gets inside his car.) Let's see if this baby has some power! (GameCube starts the engine of his newly-modified Chevy Monte Carlo stock car and revs the engine of it.) Blaze: That's some power right here! Filly: Now how about if you two race? Blaze: Sure! Filly: Go! (waves the green flag) (Blaze and GameCube race off. Blaze passes GameCube's car, but GameCube passes Blaze.) Francine Carruthers (echoing): Blaze is fading! Blaze is fading! Fading fast! (GameCube crosses the finish line first and wins the race.) GameCube: Blaze, I won! Blaze: Congrats, I guess...